Shirayuri
by Turquesa
Summary: For the sake of the village they gave up their childhoods. For the sake of the people they gave up their identites. The Hokage's position isn't the grandeur everyone believes it to be, sometimes they have to make the cruelest decisions for the sake of the village and the peace.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Just a small idea I had after catching up with the Naruto manga. It's completely AU while only loosely following the canon timeline. Let's face it there's only so many times we can read the Wave arc, Chunin Exam arc, etc. over and over with the same things happening. While they WILL happen they won't be the same as canon. This is my attempt at a 'Naruto's secretly a jounin/ANBU pretending to be a genin under orders' idea. For the sake of the idea itself I will try to make it as believable as possible. Also I prefer writing Female Naruto fics so this one will be a 'Naruko' fic though forgive me for refusing to use that name for her. I like Naruto and although it IS confusing I coulnd't come up with a right name for her at the time I began writing this story. If I get a lot of reviews saying that it's too confusing imagining Naruto as a girl while using Naruto instead of Naruko I will go back and change it, but it would be a name of my choosing. **

**No pairings have been decided at this point.**

**There will be some OC's though I'll try to keep them from the limelight. **

**Character bashing will be kept at a minimum, Sasuke, lets all admit it, was a downright brat before the Chunin exam arc. **

* * *

**The Beginning...**

_You must really hate me for what I'm planning on doing to your daughter Minato-kun. I can't even begin to imagine the furry Kushina-chan must be feeling, watching as I use her family…I'm sorry my friends,_ Sarutobi Hiruzen sighed and blew out a stream of smoke as he turned around to regard the stack of paperwork scattered across his desk. He still had time to back out of this. He could still change his mind about the whole plan. _But it is a Hokage's responsibility to protect the village both from the outside…and inside…_and he wasn't getting any younger, the Council were already whispering behind his back and he feared that any moment now he would either be asked to step down from his post, or be disposed of completely if he refused.

This had Danzo written all over it but thanks to the other man's secret branch of ninja there was no way he could point the finger at his longtime rival. And really, pointing fingers was beneath a Hokage.

_I and the Council have always differed to Danzo's ROOT ninja for shadier assignments but he's taking advantage of this fact. He's withholding information from me in order to make me look like a fool and incompetent while he 'protects' the village from the shadows and gains favor with the Council._ He gripped his pipe and clenched his teeth in anger. He had gone along with this for years now because it had kept Konoha's image to the civilian's clean and yet they still looked powerful in the eyes of their allies. But because of this he didn't know who to trust anymore.

Danzo no doubt had his spies in every nook and cranny of the village including in his own ANBU ranks. He exhaled again and cracked his neck relieving some of the stored up tension. In order to overthrow him Danzo would need support other than the Council; he would need the political aid of influential clans, but which ones?

If he was overthrown it could lead to a civil war and in no time would Konoha's enemies take advantage of this and mount an attack. _It's for the sake of Konoha that I'm even contemplating this idea._ He mused as he stepped around his seat and finally sat down. He knew that he wasn't going to back out of this.

A soft knock interrupted his thoughts and when the single ANBU walked in his stomach clenched in dread. Yes, there was no going back now.

"I'm here as you ordered Hokage-sama." The weasel masked ninja stated as he stood in front of him. Hiruzen let out a stream of smoke before nodding his head.

"I called you hear at this late hour because out of all of my men I know that your loyalty is without question to the village. If you accept I have a long-term mission for you that could possibly keep the village from tearing itself apart."

It was cruel.

It was heartbreaking.

It would be a long road ahead for all of them but in his eyes it was the only way to keep the village safe. He was a Hokage and they were his ninjas, their purpose was to always protect the village, even from itself.

He would regret it, that he was sure, like he regretted most of the decisions he made lately but he had to stay firm with his decision.

As he watched a determined yet somewhat saddened Itachi walk out of his office he turned to face the village. Sometimes he regretted accepting the position as Hokage. It was nothing more than a painful and lonely position.

* * *

**My Author's note's will be kept at a minimum. If you have questions/comments/or concerns that need to be answered please log in so I could answer them via PM otherwise I'll simply address you in the next chapter with a quick 'wait for it' note. **

**:)**


End file.
